Destined Fate
by kiari-namiro
Summary: What if there were originally six Shinkengers instead of five? What if there was a Shinken White? Join Hamasaki Haruka as she lives the life of a Shinkenger. But wait a minute. She is actually more than a Shinkenger? What else does fate has in store for her? Sorry if summary kind of sucks. I'll try to think of a better one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. I do not own its plots, its characters and actors, etc. I only own my OC that will added into the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This story starts off at a high school were the seniors are currently answering the questions of their exam. It was a couple days before the graduation ceremony for the senior class. As soon as the bell rang, the students placed their exams on the sensei's desk, gathered their things, and left the classroom except a female student who was still sitting in her desk with her exam on her desk in front of her. She was too busy looking out that the window that she didn't hear the bell ring.

"Hamasaki-san?" The girl looked from the window and up at her sensei. "It's time to turn in your exam. School's done for the day." The girl nodded before handing her teacher her exam and gathering her things. "Is something wrong?" The girl shook her head and picked up her messenger bag. "That's good. Tell your grandmother I said hi."

The girl nodded before walking out of the classroom and to her locker. She used the combination to open it and started gathering some of her books. She has long brown hair that was tied in pigtails that were down to a bit past her shoulders. Her brown eyes always showed nothing but kindness, gentleness, and innocence. She was wearing the school uniform for the female students. The uniform included a white sailor blouse with a navy blue scarf, a navy blue sailor skirt that was down to her knees, white mid-calf socks, and black dress shoes. She added to her uniform two white hair ribbons for her pigtails.

"Where should we go after school? Maybe we can go eat somewhere."

"There's Hamasaki-san." Hearing her name, the girl closed her locker and just stood in front of her locker. "Maybe we can ask her to join us?"

"I don't know, Yumi. She will just say that she has something to do and can't hang out with us."

"I don't think I have seen Hamasaki-san with anyone at school. She's always by herself. I'm afraid that she might not have any friends."

"She's always sitting by herself and drawing on her sketchbook. I glanced at it once in class and saw nothing but kanji on the pages. It's kind of weird since there's a kanji character on each page. I bet she can't even draw anything at all."

"Don't be so mean, Mio."

The girl picked up her bag and walked out of the school before walking to her house. After walking about ten blocks, she arrived at her house and used her key to unlock the front door before walking inside. She took off her shoes and placed them with the other shoes.

"Tadaima." Not hearing a reply, the girl walked into the kitchen and found no one there. "Obaa-chan? Obaa-chan? She must have gone out." She was about to open the refrigerator when she noticed a note on the refrigerator door. "A note from obaa-chan." She took the note and start reading it.

_Haruka-chan,_

_I have gone out to meet with a family friend to discuss about some important matters. I might not be home by the time you return home from school, so I left you something on your desk. Call it an early graduation if you must. It is something that has been passed down in our family for generations. Please take good care of it. I will explain more tonight during dinner._

_With love, Obaa-chan ^-^_

"Obaa-chan got me a gift before graduation?"

Haruka went upstairs to her room and saw a small, white, octagon-shaped box with the kanji character for 'ice' on her desk. She picked up the box and was surprised to see it shift into a wolf. She was even more surprised when it flew around her and into the hand of her grandmother who was standing at the doorway. Haruka turned around and looked at the small wolf as it shifted back into its original form. Her grandmother walked over to Haruka and handed the box to her granddaughter.

"I know that you have some questions about the ookami origami. Why don't you come with me downstairs and help me prepare dinner. There is something we need to discuss."

Haruka slowly nodded her head and placed the ookami origami on her desk before following her grandmother downstairs into the kitchen. While her grandmother was stirring the pot of curry, Haruka took out the plates and utensils and set them on the table. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the large bowl of rice and brought it to the table as her grandmother brought the curry. Haruka and her grandmother sat down at the table as her grandmother started to eat while Haruka just sat there staring down at her plate of curry. Seeing that her granddaughter wasn't eating, Haruka's grandmother gently put her bowl of rice on the table.

"Haruka-chan, there is something your parents would have told you already. You see, our family has always served the Shiba family for many years. When the time comes, you and four others will be called to come together as retainers for the Emperor."

"I don't understand. Who are we fighting?"

"Gedoshus."

"Gedoshus?"

"Hai. Gedoshus are monsters who dwell in the Sanzu River, a place where human cannot survive. They can access our realm through gaps to wreak havoc and attack people. For now the current head of the Emperor is dealing with any Gedoshus who enter our realm. I spoke with Hikoma-san and he has told me that he fears that the leader of the Gedoshus will be awakened soon. That is why you must be ready so that when the time comes, you will have fight."

"Wakarimasu." Haruka picked up her bowl of rice and started to eat it with her curry. 'I don't know if I'll be able to fight. I have a feeling the other retainers have been preparing for this longer than I have. I hope I don't get in the way.'

* * *

A little boy was tossing a baseball against the wall and catching it until he accidentally threw it in a gap between the wall and some boxes. He went over to the gap and tried to reach for his ball when a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed the baseball. The boy fell back on the ground and started crawling back away from the gap as strange monsters started coming out of the gap. The monsters started moving closer to the boy until a small red flying lion-like box flew at them and knocked them back before returning to its owner's hand and shifting back into its original form. A man ran over to the boy and pulled him up before running behind the owner of the lion-like box. Two kuroko walked up and each threw a smoke bomb at the monsters and filled the area with smoke. When the smoke faded it revealed a red samurai. The man who helped the boy earlier walked up to stand next to the samurai.

"Gedoshus, listen carefully. Standing before you is the descendant of the Samurais that trapped all of you for 300 years. The 18th head of the Shiba family…Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru-tono!" The creatures moved in shock and fear at the red Samurai standing before them. "Will you go back to the gap? Or do you want to be killed with that sword? Choose."

"Jii. You're talking too much."

"But before fighting, you must…"

Shinken Red didn't listen as he unsheathed his sword and charged forward at the monsters, slicing each of them with his sword until there weren't any monsters left. Shinken Red undid the transformation as he walked up to Hikoma and the two kuroko.

"Tono! Well done. Well done, Emperor! It was really worth it, for me to raise you with complete devotion." Takeru accepted the cloth from the kuroko and used it to wipe his face. "But I feel that he will awaken soon. Please group the Shinkenger team."

"Stop talking like that."

"We cannot take the Gedoshus lightly." Takeru grabbed the tea from the other kuroko and drank it as Hikoma continued to try to convince him. "A time when you will not be able to fight alone will come. For that time, there are five Samurais that have been raised. They are waiting for the day to become a loyal, low-ranked retainer."

"For now, I can do this alone. And this loyalty and lower-ranked retainer…it's an anachronism." Takeru drank the rest of his tea and placed gave it back to the kuroko. "I'm going home."

* * *

"Hamasaki-san." Haruka grabbed the last of her things and closed her locker before looking at the girl next to her. "Mio and I are going to sing some karaoke. It's the last day of school, so I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"Gomennasai. I have already have plans."

"Sou desu ka. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the graduation ceremony. Jya matta."

Haruka picked up her bag and started walking out of the school until she stopped when she noticed one of her classmates talking to his friends in front of the school gates. What caught her attention was the square-shaped green origami with the kanji character for 'wood'. She ran after her classmate as he started to leave after talking to his friends.

"Matte!" The boy stopped and looked back to see Ayume run up to him. "Are you one the Samurais? I noticed that you have your Origami with you."

"Sou da. You know about the Origami, which means that you have one too. Am I right?"

"Hai." Haruka opened her bag and took out her ookami origami. "I was hoping you can tell me what you know about being a Samurai."

"Seriously? Well I don't know if there's much to tell you since I kind of stopped training." Haruka nodded to show that she understands and put her origami back in her back. "You go to the same school as me. But I never noticed you. Omae no namae wa?"

"Watashi wa Hamasaki Haruka desu."

"Ore wa Tani Chiaki. How come I never noticed you, Haruka?"

"I'm always by myself. I don't really talk to other people. This is actually the longest conversation I had with anyone other than my family."

"Then you should get used to talking to people. It's not good to always want to be by yourself all the time. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Takeru was sitting outside the Shiba mansion with his shishi origami when Hikoma walked up to him with a bow and some arrows.

"Tono. Regarding the Gedoshus, the Ayakashis, the ones stronger than the Nanashis, have started attacking. To defeat them as soon as possible, I'll call the Samurais."

"Matte. I told you I'd do this alone."

"Please stop saying that. It's no time to be stubborn. You should know the power of Doukoku."

"That' why…Is it okay to lure these people into the fights? Those I haven't even met."

"Have you forgotten the words that your father spoke before he died?" Takeru started thinking back the night his father gave him the shishi origami before he died during the attack. "It was their fate to born as Samurais. They should be ready. And the same applies to you, Tono. Even if it is tough, you need to overcome it." Hikoma grabbed an arrow and shot it towards the sky before walking into a room and opened a panel to reveal five phone devices. "Take them. The Samurai will definitely come."

* * *

Chiaki and Haruka were walking after Chiaki bought himself a steamed bun as an arrow didn't shot down from the sky and pierced through Chiaki's steamed bun before stabbing into the ground. Haruka pulled the arrow out of the ground and saw a paper attached that had the message 'gather' written on it. She followed Chiaki when he started running since she didn't know where to go. They ran between two buildings and slowed down to walk up to the three people; a man in a kabuki costume, a young woman in pink, and a young girl who looked about their age.

"Hey. Are you guys our comrades? This is cool." The kabuki actor and the girl kneeled and bowed to Chiaki, thinking that he was the Emperor. "What? It's not me." They then bowed to Ayume. "It's not Ruka-chan either."

Haruka heard the sound of horse shoes and looked towards the side to see Takeru on a white horse. She turned to face Takeru before bowing to him as Chiaki and the others looked towards the man.

"Are you guys the Samurais?" Takeru showed them his shishi origami to show that he was the Emperor as the kabuki actor kneeled and bowed to him. "Let me say this to start with. If you go ahead, there's no turning back. Defeat the Gedoshus…Or lose and die." He took out his phone device and showed it to the other Samurai. "I'll only give this to those that still want to fight." Takeru got off the horse and walked up to them. "But…don't choose just because of the loyalty and lower-ranked retainer stuff. Choose because of your preparation."

Haruka, Chiaki, and the other Samurai were silent for a while as they thought about their decision on whether or not they were prepared to fight. The kabuki tightened his grip on his costume then let go as he stood up. As he and the other Samurai told their decisions.

"Tono. Since we came here, we are already prepared. Please allow us to fight alongside you!"

"Well, I was prepared to do this since I was a child."

"I'll try my best."

"This is totally exaggerated." Chiaki walked from behind everyone to face them. "We can just end this already, right?" He then turned to face Takeru. "Right, Tono-sama?"

Hearing their decision, Takeru walked back to the horse to get the five other phone devices and tossed one to four of them. He walked over to Haruka with the fifth phone device in his hand and looked down at her. Haruka did not look up as she stared down at the ground. After thinking about her decision, she looked up at Takeru and nodded her head. Takeru held up the phone device in front of Haruka as the said girl took it from his hand.

"Let's go."

Right after Takeru saw that, some kabuki holding a long white banner with the Shiba house crest on it jogged around the group as other kabuki started to assist in changing the Samurais attire.

* * *

An army of Nanashis and the Ayakashi leading them were going around attacking people. The Ayakashi was about to attack a civilian with its sword until the sound of drums were heard in the area. It looked up towards the top of the stair and saw some kuroko holding up banners of the Shiba house crest. The kuroko holding the large banner moved towards the side to reveal the Samurais standing behind it.

"That's far enough, Gedoshu."

"That family crest! Don't tell me that you guys are—!"

"That's right." Takeru took out his shodo phone as it shifted into a calligraphy brush. "Shodo phone!"

"Ippitsu Sojo!"

The other five Samurai took out their shodo phone as they shifted into calligraphy brushes as well. Each Samurai started writing the kanji of their element in front of them: Fire, Water, Heaven, Wood, Earth, and Ice. They have transformed into their Shinkenger form, each had their own color. Takeru as Shinken Red, Ryuunosuke as Shinken Blue, Mako as Shinken Pink, Chiaki as Shinken Green, Kotoha as Shinken Yellow, and Haruka as Shinken White. The other Shinkengers kneeled on one knee with their blades held behind them while Shinken Red stood with his blade in front of him.

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!"

"Shinkenger!" The other Shinkenger stood by their Emperor as they all swung their blades down in front of them. "Mairu!"

The Nanashis started charging forward as the Shinkengers charged as well and started fighting the Nanashis. They were separated and started fighting their own section of Nanashi. Shinken White was having a difficult time fighting the Nanashis since she was not used to fighting and has been practicing her character writing more than training for combat. She was mostly dodging and had tried fighting against the Nanashi but there were too many for her to handle.

'There's too many of them. I knew I wasn't good enough to be a Samurai.' Shinken White used her blade to block the sword swung at her by one of the Nanashis and tried to push it back. 'But I can't just give up now!'

Shinken White used as much strength she can and was able to push her blade forward and forced to Nanashi back. She quickly sliced the Nanashi before it could recover and destroyed it. She started fighting back but there was still too much for her to handle. She kept fighting not realizing that she was also backing up towards a wall until she felt it touch her back. Shinken White looked back at the wall before looking at the many Nanashis that were moving closer to her. She held her blade forward and kept her guard up.

"Ruka-chan!" Shinken Green sliced at a Nanashi and was about to go help her until he saw Shinken Red destroy the some of the Nanashis and stood in front of Shinken White. "Huh? What is he doing?"

"Arigato Takeru-sama. But why did you—"

"Pay more attention to your surroundings. That way you won't get cornered."

Some of the Nanashis moved out of the way as a group of Nanashi archers moved forward and started shooting arrows at the two Shinkengers. Shinken Red used his blade to stop the arrows by slicing them in half while Shinken White used her blade to block the arrows. Shinken Blue jumped in front of the Nanashi archers and sliced at them before running to stand in front of Shinken Red. Shinken Yellow sliced some Nanashis before also running to stand in front of Shinken Red. It wasn't long before Shinken Pink and Shinken Green joined them.

"Ruka-chan dai jyo bu?" Shinken White nodded before her and Shinken Green turned their attention to the army of Nanashis. "There's so many of them!"

"Tono! I will protect you!" Shinken Blue looked back at Shinken Red and held out his arm in front of him. "Tono, stay back—"

"Protect yourself." Shinken Red moved Shinken Blue's arm out of the way. "You're in my way." He spun the disc attached to his katana as it changed into a huge blade. "Rekka Daizantou!" He took out his shishi disc and attached it to his blade. "Get down."

The other Shinkengers quickly ducked as Shinken Red swung his blade and sent a wave of fire at the Nanashi. He charged forward and started fighting the Nanashi as the other Shinkengers charged and fought as well. As they fought, the other Shinkengers used their signature weapons as well: Shinken Blue's Water Arrow, Shinken Pink's Heaven Fan, Shinken Yellow's Land Slicer, and Shinken Green's Wood Spear. Shinken White was still using her katana to fight as she saw that the other Shinkengers were using their signature weapon except her.

"I should try too." Shinken White held up her katana and spun the attached disc as it changed into a white bo staff. "Ice Staff!"

Shinken White took out her ookami disc before attaching it to the middle of her staff. She started hitting the Nanashis with her staff and had knocked them down to the ground. She swung her staff around, creating a blizzard around her before swinging her staff out to the side and sent the blizzard towards the Nanashi and destroyed them. Seeing that there weren't any more Nanashis left to fight, Shinken White looked around and saw Shinken Red fighting the Ayakashi. She started running towards them until she saw that Shinken Red had destroyed the Ayakashi. She met up with the other Shinkengers as they had also witnessed the power of their Emperor.

"Incredible. Tono-sama."

"Takeru-sama really is amazing, isn't he?"

"I was amazing too! I'm good at this."

"More like a 'barely pulled it off' level."

"Tono!"

"Don't let your guard down." Shinken Red walked over to the other Shinkengers as Shinken Blue quickly knelt down and bowed to him. "Ayakashi has two lives. That was just the first. The second life will appear soon."

"Second life?" Shinken White walked up to stand by Shinken red's side and was about to ask what he meant until she looked to where the Ayakashi was destroyed and was shocked to see it grow into a giant. "It's huge!"

The giant Ayakashi looked down at the Shinkengers and lifted its foot before bring it down towards them. The Shinkengers ran to move out of the way and barely avoided from getting stomped on.

"How is this possible?!"

"Come to think of it, I've heard of this."

"You guys didn't study enough! Did you forget we have these for times like this?" Shinken Blue took out his Origami as changed into a dragon. "Origami. It's the embodiment of each of our characters."

"Is that what they're for?" Shinken White took out her Origami as it changed into its wolf form. "How can they help us fight that Ayakashi?"

"By becoming one with them, the second life of the Ayakashi—"

"So you do longwinded introductions as well?" Shinken Red took out his shodo phone in its brush form and his shishi Origami. "Shishi Origami!" He placed his Origami on the ground and wrote the kanji for big on top of it. "Origami Daihenge!"

The shishi Origami grew before Shinken Red jumped inside it as it changed into its lion form. He took out his katana and placed it in the control podium in front of him. The other Shinkengers did the same with their Origami as they all charged at the giant Ayakashi. The giant Ayakashi started shooting at them but that didn't stop them as the shishi Origami jumped at the Ayakashi and started fighting it. Next up was the saru Origami as it attacked with its hands before climbing up onto a building. It changed back into its original triangle-shaped form and rolled down the building before knocking the Ayakashi back. Next was the kame Origami as it changed into its original circle-shaped form while flying towards the Ayakashi Unfortunately, the Ayakashi hit the top of the kame Origami before catching it in its second mouth.

"Hey! Let go!"

The kuma Origami got up on its hind legs and started moving forwards while swinging its claws. Once close enough, the kuma Origami was scratching the Ayakashi until it was picked up. It changed back into its original square-shaped form and slipped out of the Ayakashi's grasp before falling onto its foot, forcing it to release the kame Origami. The kuma and kame Origami rolled away before the ryuu Origami started shooting a water blast at the Ayakashi. While the Ayakashi was distracted, the ookami Origami run and tackled the Ayakashi before scratching with its claws. The ookami Origami jumped off the Ayakashi before the shishi Origami flew at the Ayakashi while covered in flames, destroying the Ayakashi.

* * *

The Samurai were standing at a bridge, happy and relieved by their victory in destroying the Ayakashi. Haruka saw Takeru standing by himself and walked over to him. She thought back to when he helped her and decided that this might be a good time to thank him.

"Takeru-sama?" Takeru looked at Haruka before turning to face her. "I wanted to say thanks again for helping me earlier. Like you said, I should pay more attention to my surroundings. I try to do better next time." She bowed to him before standing straight and looking up at him. "It's not my place to ask, but why did you help me?"

"Tono!" Hikoma ran over to Takeru, knocking Ryuunosuke out of the way. "Splendid fight! Jii is so happy!" He noticed Haruka standing next to Takeru and had a shocked look on his face. "Oh! Forgive me for not noticing you right away. I am so happy that you and tono have finally met at last!"

"What do mean?"

"Didn't Ayumi-san talk to you about the arrangement?"

"Arrangement? What arrangement?"

"I'm going back."

Takeru started walking away as Hikoma and the other Samurai immediately followed him back to the Shiba household.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. I do not own its plots, its characters and actors, etc. I only own my OC that will added into the plot.**

**A/N: Honto ni gomennasai. I have been so busy with school that I barely had time to work on my fanfiction. I hope this chapter will help make it up to you readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Takeru and Hikoma were watching the other Samurai practice their Mojikara with the calligraphy brush of their shodo phones. Ryuunosuke wrote the kanji for "splash" as some cold water was splashed at him. Kotoha wrote the kanji for "rock" and created a medium-sized rock that landed on Ryuunosuke's foot. Mako wrote the kanji for "wind" and was blown a small gust of wind. Haruka wrote the kanji for "snow" and was surprised to feel a little bit of snow being blown at her face. She was wearing white hair ribbons for her pigtails, a red short-sleeve dress that was down to her knees, a white turtle-neck sweater, and brown calf-length boots.

"They are doing very well."

"Not so sure about that."

Hearing what Takeru said, Haruka and Hikoma looked at Chiaki and saw that he was having hard time writing the kanji for "grass". When Chiaki got the stroke order wrong, Haruka winced when Hikoma hit him in the head.

"The order of the stokes is wrong!"

"Oh. Hey!" Chiaki turned around to face Hikoma who had a stern look on his face. "You didn't have to hit me! That really hurt!"

"Urusai!" Hikoma walked a few steps away from Chiaki as the other Samurai listened to him lecture Chiaki. "If you cannot properly write your words, you will be no use to the lord."

"Hai, hai."

Chiaki bent forward a bit to pretend to continue practicing his Mojikara but instead took out his kuma Origami. He looked up a bit to see Haruka looking down at him and gestured for her to be quiet. He tapped the kuma Origami as it shifted into a bear and bit Hikoma's leg. Chiaki and Haruka tried to hide their laughs until the kuma Origami was knocked away by the ryuu Origami.

"Chiaki!" Haruka went back to practicing her Mojikara as Chiaki looked towards Ryuunosuke since he was one who called him. "You can't use the Origami like that! Besides, we are in front of our lord."

"Could you stop it with the 'lord' stuff?"

"Nani?" Ryuunosuke didn't see his ryuu Origami fly towards him until it hit him on the head. "Ow!"

"I didn't come here to be part of some period drama." Chiaki saw him kuma Origami fly towards his and caught it in his hand. "I'm not his retainer."

Haruka stopped in the middle of writing the kanji for "shard" when she noticed Takeru walking towards Chiaki.

"You don't have to think of me as a 'tono-sama'. But, if you're not going to be serious about being a Shinkenger, then you're fired."

"Don't decide that yourself!"

"I will make that decision! Because I have no need for useless types."

'Useless type?' Haruka looked down at her shodo phone and thought back to when Takeru helped her out yesterday. 'I wonder why Takeru-sama helped me out yesterday.' She watched as Takeru walk into the Shiba household. 'But if keep getting helped, then soon I'll be useless.'

Haruka was brought out of her thoughts when Chiaki got hit in the head again by Hikoma.

* * *

"Haruka." Hikoma found Haruka sitting in the garden (A/N: Not sure if there is garden) as he walked up to her. "What are you doing out her by yourself?" Haruka didn't say anything and continued looking down at the flowers. "I know that you're not really used to being around other people. Ayumi-san has told me that you prefer to be on your own."

"You know obaa-chan?"

"Mochiron. I've known her for a long time. She has told me a lot about you. You practice your Mojikara more than you train." Hikoma know from the look of Haruka's face that she was deep in thought. "Is something bothering you? Is it about the arrangement?" Haruka looked up and Hikoma with a surprised look her face. "Judging by your lack of knowledge in the arrangement, Ayumi-san hasn't told about it yet."

"Do you know?"

"If Ayumi-san has not told you yet, then it is not my place to talk about it."

"Does Takeru-sama know?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

"You'll find out about the arrangement when the time is right. Until then, you should try getting to know your fellow Samurai. It won't hurt."

"Kotoha!" Mako walked out into the garden with Ryuunosuke and Chiaki where they found Haruka and Hikoma talking to each other. "Have you seen Kotoha?"

"Kotoha is missing?" Haruka looked at Hikoma who nodded his head to excuse her. "I'll help you look for her."

Ryuunosuke, Mako, Chiaki and Haruka were walking around looking for Kotoha and decided to split up to cover more ground. They met up at a bridge and found no sign of Kotoha. Chiaki had bought some oden while he was searching and sat down to eat. Haruka sat down next to him as he offered her some oden, but she declined.

"Anyway, our 'Tono-sama'…that Takeru guy is too strict."

"You are really stubborn. Don't say bad things about our lord!"

"Isn't it true?" Chiaki said as he took a bite of his oden. "You fawn too much over him."

"It is not fawning!" Ryuunosuke stood in front of Chiaki and looked down at him. "As his retainer, this is the natural etiquette required. That's the way I was raised! Wasn't it the same with you guys?"

"Not really." Chiaki got up and walked over to Haruka. "What about you, Ruka-chan?"

"Ano…"

"It seems your parents were pretty irresponsible."

"That's true." Chiaki stopped walking and turned walked started walking up to Ryuunosuke. "But it stills pisses me off!"

"Stop it, you guys." Mako stood in between Ryuunosuke and Chiaki and tried to keep them apart. "This is not the time to fight."

"Just whose side are you on? 'Tono-sama's'?"

"I'm not sure." Haruka looked up at Mako and walked over to the group. "But for me, I abandoned my dreams to come here. If he is an irresponsible guy, I'm not going to trust my life to him. That's all."

"The lord is not an irresponsible guy—"

"I haven't decided yet." Mako looked back at Ryuunosuke before turning to face him. "Ryuunosuke, didn't you abandon kabuki theatre? Don't you feel the same way?"

"No." Ryuunosuke walked past Mako and stood about a couple feet away from the group. "For samurai, once they decide on a lord, then that's their lord."

"Geez." Ryuunosuke, Mako, and Haruka looked at Chiaki who was rubbing the back of his head. "Just can it with the 'lord, lord' stuff!"

"As a retainer, you…"

Ryuunosuke was rushing up to Chiaki until Mako stood in between and tried to keep him from Chiaki. Haruka was about to help Mako until she noticed Kotoha training nearby. She started walking over to Kotoha as Ryuunosuke, Mako, and Chiaki followed her. Hearing someone walking towards her, Kotoha looked to see Haruka, Ryuunosuke, Mako, and Chiaki walking towards her.

"Kotoha, what are you doing here by yourself? Why are you training by yourself?"

"Amazing!" Ryuunosuke went up Kotoha and held hands around Kotoha's hands. "What a splendid dedication!"

"That's too much." Kotoha pulled her hands out of Ryuunosuke's and backed up a bit "I was told to work hard and be useful to Tono-sama. That's why I'm a Shinkenger. For Onee-chan…"

"Onee-chan?" Mako walked around Ryuunosuke to stand between Ryuunosuke and Kotoha. "What do you mean?"

"I…" Kotoha pulled out a wooden flute out of her pocket and looked down at it. "…became a Shinkenger in place of Onee-chan. Onee-chan's health is frail."

"For real?" Chiaki said as he started walking up to Kotoha. "Your luck's pretty bad."

"No, no! I was happy." Everyone else were surprised to hear what Kotoha felt about being a Shinkenger. "I've never been good at studying or the bamboo work at home. The flute and the sword are the only things I'm good at." Kotoha turned around and walked a few steps away from everyone else. "Being a Shinkenger is all I can do. That's why…" Kotoha turned around with a smile on her face. "I want to do my best together with Tono-sama!"

"Kotoha…"

Haruka, Chiaki, Ryuunosuke, and Mako started to feel sorry for Kotoha as Ryuunosuke was trying to hold back tears. He walked over to Chiaki and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Did you hear that? Such purity! She is...a true samurai's child!"

"Baka!" Chiaki pushed Ryuunosuke away and looked back at Kotoha. "To be brainwashed…the poor thing!" Chiaki held out his last oden to give to Kotoha. "Here, for you."

Mako walked up to Kotoha and suddenly hugged her. Haruka had her hand on her other arm while looking at the ground. She thought how she and Kotoha weren't so different from each other. Both had a hard time studying at school and are only good at skills of being a Shinkenger. The only difference is that Haruka was only good and using Mojikara.

"We should head back." Everyone else started heading back to the Shiba household until Mako noticed that Haruka was not following them. "Haruka?" Haruka was pulled out of her thoughts and looked towards the other Samurai. "Doushita no?"

"It's nothing." Haruka ran up to the other Samurai and started walking with them back to the Shiba household. 'Kotoha shows so much dedication in being a Shinkenger. She won't be useless. Not like me.'

The other Samurai returned to the Shiba household right when the sensors detected Gedoshu activity in Ugetsu-cho. Takeru started heading as the other Samurai followed after him. When they got to the location, they saw a lot of Nanashi chasing around the citizens. An Ayakashi, that looked like he was a centipede attached to it, was ordering around the Nanashi until it was being attacked by the shishi Origami. The Ayakashi watched the shishi Origami as it flew back to Takeru's hand.

"That's far enough, Gedoshu."

Some kuroko were holding banners with the Shiba family crest as they went into position. Takeru took out his shodo phone as it shifted into a calligraphy brush. The other Samurai did the same with their shodo phones.

"Shodo phone!"

"Ippitsu Sojo!"

The six Samurais wrote the kanji for their element in front of them and transformed into their Shinkenger forms. The other Shinkengers knelt down on one knee with their blades held behind them as Shinken Red stood with his blade in front of him.

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!"

"Shinkenger!" The other Shinkenger stood by their Emperor as they all swung their blades down in front of them. "Mairu!"

The Ayakashi ordered the Nanashi to charge and attack as the Shinkengers charged forward as well and started fighting the Nanashi. Like before, the Shinkengers were separated from each other and started fighting their own section of Nanashi. Shinken Blue, Shinken Pink, Shinken Green, Shinken White, and Shinken Red started using their signature weapons and were destroying Nanashi a lot faster. Shinken White saw the Ayakashi walking away and ran after it. Once she was close enough, she jumped up and slammed her Ice Staff on the Ayakashi's back to get his attention. The Ayakashi turned around and started swinging its blade at Shinken White who kept trying to dodge it. She started backing up while she was dodging until she tripped on a large piece of a building and fell onto her back. She quickly rolled towards the side to avoid the Ayakashi's blade before getting up. But as she turned to face the Ayakashi, Shinken White was struck by the Ayakashi's blade and was sent flying back. She landed on her side and looked up to see the Ayakashi about to swing its blade down at her as she braced for the attack. When she didn't feel the blade, she looked moved her arms from around her head and looked up to see Shinken Red holding the Ayakashi's blade with his Rekka Daizantou. Shinken Red pushed the Ayakashi back as he started fighting against the Ayakashi.

'Takeru-sama saved me like last time. I can't believe how useless I am!' Shinken White was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Shinken Red get hit by the Ayakashi's blade as he was slammed against a building and fell onto the ground. "Takeru-sama!" Shinken White got up and ran over to Shinken Red. "Daijyobu ka?"

"Tono-sama!"

Shinken Yellow ran over to Shinken Red and knelt down beside him. Shinken White helped Shinken Red sit up as the Ayakashi started preparing his most powerful attack. Shinken Yellow stood in front of Shinken White and Shinken Red to receive the blow of the Ayakashi's attack as Shinken Blue, Shinken Pink, and Shinken Green ran over to them. Right before the Ayakashi's attack could reach them, Shinken Red grabbed Shinken White and moved to use his body to shield her. The other Shinkengers were mostly hit by the attack and were no longer in their Shinkenger forms as they lied on the ground. Shinken Red moved away from Shinken White as he stood up despite his wounds.

"Omaetachi…you can stand up, right?" Shinken Red leaned against the destroyed building to keep him from fall back down. "If you're still alive, then stand. I told you…either you defeat the Gedoshu…or you will lose and die."

Shinken Red started limping towards his blade as Ryuunosuke, Chiaki, Haruka, and Mako tried to get up until Mako looked at Kotoha and saw that she had a pained look on her face.

"Kotoha!" Mako moved closed to Kotoha and started shaking her a bit. "Daijyobu?"

"Leave her." The other Samurai were shocked by Shinken Red's order as Haruka got up and walked over to kneel by Kotoha, ignoring the pain in her body. "If she's beaten that easily, then we don't need her."

"Omae! What did you just say?!"

"I said we don't need her. The weak just get in the way."

"Teme!"

"You didn't have to say it that way!" Mako was able to get up on one knee as she placed a comforting hand on Kotoha's back. "What do you mean we don't need her?!"

"That's right!" Ryuunosuke ran over to Shinken Red and forced him to turn around. "Kotoha is trying her best to fight too! Try to understand how she feels—"

"Enough!" Shinken Red shoved Ryuunosuke aside before continuing to limp to his blade. "Just trying one's best isn't enough to save people! If you can't fight to save yourself, then you're useless."

"Then why did you save Ruka-chan?"

"Haruka is different."

"Different? How is Ruka-chan different?"

"That is something you don't need to know."

"I need to know." Shinken White ran to stand in front of Shinken Red. "What makes me different from Kotoha? Kotoha is much better at being a Shinkenger than I am. If you don't need her, then you don't need me! If Kotoha can't continue to be a Shinkenger," Shinken White undid her Shinkenger form and stood there with her shodo phone in her hand. "then neither will I!"

"Don't do that, Haruka-chan." Kotoha tried to get up but she was only able to get up on her hands and knees. "Don't quit because of me. Onegai."

"Tono…"

"Stop it!" Chiaki was leaning against the destroyed building as he walked forward a bit to stand on his own. "Don't call that guy 'tono'!"

"Yeah. Let's fight by ourselves." Mako looked down at Kotoha who looking towards where Shinken Red ran after the Ayakashi. "Kotoha will stay here—"

"What Tono-sama said…was right."

Ryuunosuke, Chiaki, and Haruka looked back at Kotoha and were surprised that she'd agree with Shinken Red. They looked to see Shinken Red slice the Ayakashi with his blade before going to a piece and building and grabbed something from behind it. The other Samurai were surprised to see Shinken Red pull out a little girl as he carried her while blocking the Ayakashi's blade. Kotoha stood up with the help of Mako as she started walking forward.

"It's meaningless unless we protect everyone."

The other Samurai watched as Shinken Red sliced the Ayakashi and stabbed it to send it flying back. Shinken Red heard the little girl's mother calling her as he ran to return the little girl to her mother.

" From his position…kindness is useless for samurai." Ryuunosuke walked forward and stood next to Kotoha. "The only things we should be doing are...defeating the Gedoshu…"

"…and protecting the people."

Mako, Chiaki, and Haruka walked forward to align with Ryuunosuke and Kotoha as they took out their shodo phones and transformed into their Shinkenger forms.

"Ippitsu Sojo!"

The five Shinkengers ran forwards with their blades out as they jumped and deflected the Ayakashi's attack back to stop it. They landed in front of Shinken Red before moving to stand behind him as Shinken Red took out his shishi disc.

"Attack simultaneously with me."

Shinken Red attached his shishi disc to his katana and spun it as a small twister of flame swirled around it. The other Shinkengers did the same as their elements swirled around their katanas.

"Shinkenmaru! Rasen no Tachi!"

The Shinkengers charged forwards as they each sliced the Ayakashi with their combined attack and destroyed it. Unfortunately the Ayakashi still had its second life as it grew into a giant version of itself. The Shinkengers took out their Origami and used their Mojikara to make them grow before jumping inside them. The giant Origami were charging towards the Ayakashi until they were hit by the Ayakashi's attack.

"We can't like this!"

"The Origami alone aren't enough! We need—"

"Samurai Gattai desu ne? I've heard about it from Father! You guys know about it too, right? Let's go! Samurai Gattai!"

The Origami shifted into their original forms and started to combine. Unfortunately, the result was not what was expected. Turns out the saru Origami, the kame Origami, the ryuu Origami, and the kuma Origami combined into a giant oden. Being left out of the combination result, the shishi Origami and the ookami Origami were flying around the giant oden.

"Ano…are wa nan desu ka?"

"Ryuunosuke, what is that?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"You left me out!"

"Watashi mo!"

"Is this a joke?" The Ayakashi started walking over to the Origami oden. "Daruma Otoshi!"

The Ayakashi swung his blade at the kuma Origami and knocked down the Origami. Shinken Red took out his shodo phone in its calligraphy brush form and wrote the kanji "combine". The Origami shifted into different forms before combing to form the Shinken-Oh. The Ayakashi started charging forward with its blade out as the Shinken-Oh unsheathed its Daishinken and used it to black the Ayakashi's blade before pushing it back. The Ayakashi swung its blade as the Shinken-Oh moved towards the side to dodge. The Shinken-Oh swung its Daishinken down at the Ayakashi who tried to block but failed and was sliced along with the unfinished building behind it.

The Ayakashi got up and summoned giant-sized Nanashi the appeared and surrounded the Shinken-Oh. The ones with long chains threw and wrapped the chains around the Shinken-Oh to hold it down as the rest of the Nanashi stuck it with their blades. Fortunately the shishi Origami let out a large amount of flames from its mouth and took out the most of the surrounding Nanashi. It then pulled on the chains held by the remaining surrounding Nanashi and sent them flying into each other. Before the Nanashi had a chance to attack they were destroyed by the Daishinken. The Ayakashi moved to stand behind some Nanashi for protection as the Shinken-Oh charged forward and destroyed the Nanashi in its way. Inside Shinkengers unsheathed their blades and held it in front of them as the Shinken-Oh did the same with its Daishinken while pointing at the Ayakashi.

"Daishinken! Samurai Giri!"

The engravings on the Daishinken started to glow as the Shinken-Oh swung its blades into a full circle before slashing the Ayakashi, destroying it.

* * *

The Samurai were standing near a large fountain as they started heading back to the Shiba household until Ryuunosuke suddenly knelt down.

"Tono!" Takeru stopped walking to look back at Ryuunosuke. "I was rude to you, my lord, in a lapse of impetuousness." Ryuunosuke then bowed as the other Samurai looked down at him. "For that, I deeply apologize! At long last…I have obtained the resolution of a Samurai! Isn't that right?" Ryuunosuke looked up at Chiaki who was standing next to him. "Chiaki!"

"The only thing that makes us similar…is our fellow dislike of Tono-sama."

"Tono-sama!" Kotoha walked up to Takeru while Ryuunosuke started to argue with Chiaki until he heard Kotoha. "Ano…Gomennasai." She bowed before standing straight. "I'll…try harder!"

The other Samurai were waiting to hear Takeru's response and were relieved to hear him comment how strong she was. Ryuunosuke was starting to get emotional as he suddenly fell to his knees. As a way for him to apologize for not showing enough strength in battle, he stripped himself of his upper body clothes and stood underneath the waterfall of the fountain. The rest of the Samurai decided to start heading back to the Shiba household while Ryuunosuke stayed in the fountain.


End file.
